Fragile Hearts
by Rayne0722
Summary: Kagome has a secret, she can tell Inuyasha, but how would he react? Maybe she could just go home...maybe he would forget all about her, and he would never know...but could she go through with that? And what about the enemy that knows her secret? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hello everyone. As you can see, I have been writing a few fanfictions in the past few months. I guess I am kind of on a roll. Anywho this is yet another Kag/Inu fic…yes it seems that is all I know how to write, well at least unless I am making a weird comedy fic where I somehow bash the characters…don't ask why…well here is my new fic, so read, review, ect…ect…ect…_

_  
**Fragile Hearts**_

_Chapter 1_

The moon was shining brightly down into the forest as the now nineteen year old miko quietly gathered water from a fresh stream. Her protector was close by watching her every move carefully. She sighed deeply as she continued to gather the water. It was true she could possibly hide it for a few weeks, but she knew that because of what Inuyasha was she would not be able to hold out for long. He would sense it somehow. He would sense the life that grew within her. Kagome closed her eyes as she drew on the memories of the previous day.

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

_"Higurashi, Kagome." The nurse called out into the waiting room._

_Kagome stood and slowly walked to the door, she had yet to tell anyone. She wanted to be sure that she was pregnant before alarming everyone. She would be embarrassed if it turned out to be a false alarm. Walking through the door and down the quite hallway of the doctors office her heart beat quickly. She knew that if she was in fact with child, and if she was she knew that it was his…she would not be able to give birth in a normal hospital…no she would have to do it the old fashioned way. That was what scared her the most. Taking a seat on the exam table Kagome awaited the doctor. After a while the nurse walked in and handed her a gown telling her to undress and put the gown in place of her cloths. Kagome did as she was told and then doctor came in not long after. The doctor gave her the test, and examined her to make sure she was in good health, after all was said and done. The doctor told her exactly what she thought she would._

_"Miss Higurashi you are expecting."_

_Kagome nodded and smiled. She was happy, scared, and sad all at the same time. Happy because she was going to be a mommy, scared because she was going to have to do it with no help from modern doctors, and sad because she wasn't sure how he would react._

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**  
"Kagome, what's taking so long?" He asked as she snapped back to the present.

Kagome looked down to see that the canteen was overflowing. She shook her head and quickly put the cap back into place, going to the next canteen and filling it.

"Sorry, my mind was drifting Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

The fact that he hadn't even acknowledged what happened between them was hard, she had even thought of never coming back. But she couldn't do it. Plus she knew he had never meant it to happen. It had been over a month and he hadn't said a word to her about it. It hurt a lot when he just got up and walked away from her without saying a thing after it had happened. He even avoided her for a week and, however what hurt her the most was that even after all that he still went back to Kikyo still to this day she haunted him. She knew that she had to tell him about the child. She remembered what Kaede had told her about demons, that a demon child will grow faster then a human child…so Kagome knew she wouldn't have to wait the normal nine months. For a full demon it would take four months so being as this child was born from a human and a half-demon she gave it seven months. She felt him moving towards her.

"Kagome, your not sick are you?" he asked her.

Kagome shook her head and stayed quiet. It was hard to be this close to him now. She wanted to turn around and fall into his arms; she wanted him to hold her. However, she knew he wouldn't…he didn't love her, not the way she wanted him too. She knew he might have loved her in some light, but that night, which seemed so long ago. She couldn't help but think that he was only seeing Kikyo, not her…he never saw her. She felt the tears stinging at the back of her eyes. They were threatening to spill at any given moment.

"Inuyasha, what would you say to me maybe going home?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean Kagome? You just got back from your time!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"No I mean…you know permanently." Kagome started. "It's not like you need me anymore, we got the jewel now all you have to do is go after Naraku. I mean, I don't want to be in your way anymore." Kagome said as the first of her tears came through.

Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes blank. She had to go, she couldn't stay here. This way he would never have to know, she could have the child and raise it normally then he can go off an be happy with Kikyo. This is what she wanted; she wanted to make him happy even if it meant to never see him again.

"No." He said.

Kagome looked up at him as her tears began to flow freely. Why wouldn't he let her go? He didn't need her here, and she didn't want to be here.

"Why not?" She asked going back to the water.

"Because when this is all over, who is going to protect the jewel? I can't do it…" Inuyasha said.

"You can have it, you know to become full demon or whatever. And if you don't use it Kikyo can protect it just as she did before I came along. Everything can go back to normal. And since I will no longer be in this time that means Kikyo can have her soul back. I can have mine and live normally in my time. Everything will be back to normal…everything will be okay again." Kagome said trying to sound happy.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Why do you want to go home so badly?"

"I just have to, I don't belong here, in this time. Kikyo said it herself. And, she was right. Now that I am no longer needed I just think it would be better if I left you and her and everyone else in this era to themselves and let you live your life out the way it should be."

"Kagome…I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you." Inuyasha said. "So you see I wouldn't have a life to live out if it wasn't for you. So you must have been sent here for a reason right?" He asked.

"Yes, and now that reason is over with."

"No, you have to stay."

Kagome frowned. This was getting her nowhere. She finished with the last canteen and put the cap on tightly. She grabbed all three and handed them to Inuyasha with care.

"I won't even bother going back with you. I can leave that old backpack here, you can keep everything that is in it, and when you run out of supplies your welcome to come back to my time and stock up." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha dropped the canteens and grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"Why are you so fixed on leaving?"

"Why are you so set on making me stay?" Kagome asked.

She looked at him, his eyes were as amber as always. She saw anger there, was he mad at her now? Because she was leaving him? He should be happy not mad, everything was going wrong.

"Is this because of what happened?" He asked quietly.

Kagome breath caught in her throat. He was finally mentioning it. Because she was planning on leaving he was going to bring everything up.

"No, I mean I know it wasn't supposed to happen, it was an accident right?" Kagome said with a nervous laugh.

"An accident?"

"Yeah, you were upset about something. You came to me, and things got out of hand. No big deal right? I actually forgot all about it." Kagome replied in a cheerful tone.

"You forgot?" He asked his eyes turned from angry to sad in a second.

Kagome frowned, she thought he would just let her go home after that. But now she had made him sad. How could she say such a horrible thing to him? Kagome sighed.

"No, I didn't forget I just thought you would have wanted me too." Kagome replied sadly.

"Why would I want you to forget?" He asked.

"It wasn't supposed to happen, you didn't mean for it too." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha stood there listening to her go on about how he didn't want it to happen. How could she know what he wanted? She wasn't him, and everything he did was for her. How could she not see that by now?

"And now because of that I'm pregnant!" Kagome blurted out falling to her knees as painful sobs wracked her body.

To Inuyasha the world was in slow motion. He watched as she cried because of what was going on with her. She was going to have a baby and he was the one that helped make it.

"That's why you wanted to leave?"

Kagome nodded without speaking or looking up.

"You wanted to leave and take that away from me?" He said as he kneeled down next to her.

"I didn't want you to feel like you needed to give up everything for me. You don't love me anyways…you love her, and this would just make you feel guilty, I didn't want to complicate your life."

"You thought that a small detail like this would complicate my life?" Inuyasha asked with a laugh.

"Well, yes…"

"My life is full of complications and this is not one of them."

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"I can still protect her too, I just will protect you more. I used to think I owed her my life, but now that I actually think about it, it's really you that I owe. You not only gave me a life of my own, but you're about to give me another one."

Kagome flung her arms around Inuyasha. As she continued to cry, everything was going to be all right after all. He gently pulled away from her picked up the canteens of water and pulled her up to his side. The two walked back to the small bonfire in silence. Kagome because she was to tired to talk and Inuyasha because he was too happy. All the while they were being watched by someone in the shadows. Neither of them being able to sense it because their minds were too far away for the time being.

* * *

_A/n Okay well that's the first chapter, yes…that means I will be updating. I don't know when, and I have no clue what will happen it will most likely either be a short story or I'll end up screwing it up so badly that even I will flame myself…something I do a lot…well reviews please. And thanks for reading I suppose._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello again…like I said I would be updating, and well here is my update. I know it took a while, but I have been writing other stories…that no one seems to read. Which in turn makes me mad…anyways I then remembered "Hey people like that one story where Kagome is pregnant I guess I should write more" So here I am writing more. Well enjoy and remember…I don't understand why you guys even like this but hey as long as you do why the hell should I complain. Read, review…must I say more?_

_**Fragile Hearts**_

_Chapter 2_

Kagome sat up in a flash; she had been having a strange dream. Looking around she saw that everyone was sleeping now. The stars were shining brightly above her; it was still dark out which meant she still had a few hours of sleep. The trees branches blew in the soft breeze making quiet noises. After dinner, Kagome decided she wanted to wait until morning to tell the group she was expecting. She was about to lay down when she noticed Inuyasha was standing right behind her.

"What's wrong?" He asked kneeling next to her.

"Bad dream, nothing much." Kagome replied her voice still groggy from sleep.

Inuyasha nodded and watched as she laid back down. He took a seat next to her and she smiled.

"You don't have to stay down here." Kagome replied.

"I know."

"Then why are you?"

"Cuz I want to what's the big deal?" He asked getting frustrated.

Kagome just shook her head, and drifted off into another sleep. She began to dream again, this time it wasn't a bad one. When she woke up again she found Inuyasha asleep next to her, and the sun starting to come up. Sitting up she stretched and watched as the hanyou opened one golden eye to look at her.

"How do you wake up so easily?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just do." He answered.

About an hour went by before the rest of the group was up. They ate, then the girls bathed, and when it was just about time to leave Kagome decided it was time for her announcement.

"Hey everyone, I have something to tell you all." Kagome said with a cheerful smile.

The sun was now shining brightly as she stood in the green field. They were close to the scared tree; she decided this would be the perfect place for the announcement.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all looked to the young miko.

"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked her.

"Well, yesterday while I was in my time. I found out some news." Kagome started, she paused to look at everyone then continued. "I just wanted to let you all know, that I am going to have a baby." Kagome finished and watched as Miroku almost fell over, Sango's eyes widened, and Shippo almost died of shock.

"What?" Sango asked.

"I am going to have a baby Sango…you're going to be an aunt." Kagome said.

Miroku got a sheepish smile on his face and walked over to Kagome. "So who is the father?" He asked her.

Kagome blushed at his question and looked down at her feet. She wasn't sure how everyone would react to her telling them that Inuyasha was the father of her unborn child.

"Well Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Is it a man from your time Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Kagome shook her head no.

"Is he from here?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Kagome simply replied.

She heard Inuyasha sigh and look at the group oddly.

"So Inuyasha, what do you think of all this?" Shippo asked the half-demon.

Inuyasha let his golden eyes lower to the level of Shippo, and he smirked. He watched as Shippo's eyes got big and his face paled. He knew that if Inuyasha didn't have a problem with it, it could only mean one thing.

"ITS YOURS!" Shippo yelled.

The young fox demon had grown up quite a bit in the past two years and now looked to be around the age of nine. Kagome gasped at his comment, as did the other two in their small little group.

"You're joking." Sango said.

"No…" Kagome said.

"And why would she have to joke?" Inuyasha asked angered by his so called friend's reaction to the possibility of him fathering a child.

"It's just…I thought…uhh…" Sango said unsure of how to reply.

"What she means to say is, we didn't even know you had confessed your feelings for each other, let alone did we think you were well creating children." Miroku said putting it in as nice of terms as he could.

At his remark, Inuyasha and Kagome looked to each other. They never did say that they loved each other. They just slept together. Kagome looked down at her feet and Inuyasha looked away from everyone as guilt started to cloud his mind.

"What's wrong?" Shippo asked the two.

"Nothing." Kagome replied as tears reached her eyes.

She couldn't believe he never said that, how could she had even let things get this far when he hadn't said he loved her? She turned her back on the group and let her tears fall rapidly. It was weird, she was crying over such a simple matter. She remembered in health class how they said girls got mood swings when they were pregnant, but she didn't imagine they would start this early.

"I think I should go home." Kagome said and walked away from the group.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and glared in his direction before going after Kagome.

"Was it something I said?" Miroku asked the group.

Kagome continued to walk in the direction of the well. She didn't know why she was so upset. Sure he never said he loved her, but that didn't mean he didn't did it?

"Kagome." She heard Inuyasha's voice behind her.

She stopped and turned to face him with a smile. Tears still falling from her eyes she looked at him and wiped them away quickly.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha; I don't know what came over me." Kagome said as he neared her.

He shook his head and looked to her, he wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how. He never was the touchy type of person. He knew he was no good at all the romance stuff.

"Listen Kagome, about what Miroku said." Inuyasha started.

"It's okay, I know you never actually said I love you to me. I mean I never said it either right?"

Inuyasha nodded not able to find a verbal response for her.

"So, we both know we love one another right? So we don't need to say it, it's just known." Kagome finished.

"Yeah but." Inuyasha started.

"No, it's really okay you don't have to say it, I know you don't like to say things like that." Kagome replied no longer crying.

Inuyasha shook his head, he had said it to Kikyo before she had pinned him to that tree. So Kagome deserved to hear it. He wanted to tell her, so why wouldn't she let him?

"Hey." He said.

"What?"

"How come you won't let me say I lo…" He started but she put her hand over his mouth and smiled before he could say anything else.

"Don't say it okay?" She asked politely.

He wondered why she didn't want him to say it. He wondered why she was so insistent on just living on with him without his confession.

"Why?" He asked.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Going back to the dream she had the night before. It had started out as a nice dream; she was standing with him in a clearing. He took her hands and whispered in her ear _"I love you" _then Naraku killed them both.

"My dream, in my dream you said it then you died." Kagome replied.

He frowned at her. "I don't think that will actually kill me Kagome."

Kagome laughed and nodded opening her eyes.

"Can I say it then?" He asked now, "Or will you sit me?"

"I won't sit you." Kagome said before realizing she had just said the 's' word. "Sorry!" She yelled as she heard him mumbling into the dirt.

After he stood up he glared at her but then shook his head with a sigh. "I may regret this later." He started and watched as Kagome smiled.

"I promise you wont." Kagome said with a smile.

"Fine then I love you." He said quickly and as quietly as possible.

Kagome smiled again and gave him a big hug. Then without warning he leaned his head down just enough to press his lips to hers. He had never actually kissed her before; she was always the one to kiss him. He didn't even remember kissing her while he had been in bed with her. He was always the one being kissed. Either by her or Kikyo, or almost that one time when Sango got drunk. He pulled away and shook his head at that thought.

"That was the first time I ever kissed you first." He said.

Kagome tilted her head. "What about that time in Kaguya's castle?" Kagome asked.

"You kissed me, you started it." Inuyasha said.

Kagome blushed and nodded. She was still getting used to the fact that Inuyasha could actually be considered her boyfriend now. She leaned in against him and closed her eyes as he brought his arms around her. It was then that he looked over to the trees surrounding them. She opened her eyes to be met with the site of the dead priestess.

"So Inuyasha, I see you have turned against me." She said coldly as she walked towards the couple.

Inuyasha started at her not stepping away from Kagome. However, he tightened his hold on her as Kikyo walked closer.

"What do you want Kikyo?" He asked.

"To know why you have chosen my reflection over me." Kikyo said in her cold monotone voice.

Inuyasha watched as Kikyo's soul snatchers surrounded her, giving her an eerie silver like glow. Kagome then pulled away from Inuyasha and looked at her incarnate in the eyes.

"He didn't choose me Kikyo, I chose him." Kagome said.

Kikyo looked to her and pushed her down to the ground with unseen power. Kagome fell to the ground with a thud.

"Don't you touch her Kikyo." Inuyasha said angrily as he held his hand out to Kagome pulling her up by his side and putting a protective arm around her.

"What would you do Inuyasha, if I killed her right here and took back my soul?" Kikyo said with a grim smile.

"I would kill you." He stated coldly.

"I see, you truly have made your choice then." Kikyo said, and then added. "I was there in the shadows when she told you of the child." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at her in surprise. How could they have not sensed her?

"I have also told Naraku." Kikyo went on. "You see, now that he knows Kagome is with child, there is more of a reason to come after you. She won't live long Inuyasha, her or the child within her belly." Kikyo said and then drifted off with her soul stealers.

Kagome fell to her knees, bringing her hands to her face she began to sob. Inuyasha crouched down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I would never let her hurt you Kagome, you or our baby." Inuyasha said, now aware that not only was he running out of time to kill Naraku, but he would also have to kill Kikyo as well. Something he was not anticipating.

_A/N: Okay well that is the second chapter. Hey, I told you who was in the bushes! Woot! Okay anyways so yeah I am eventually going to kill Kikyo just because I hate her with a freaking passion. I mean I had a boyfriend who meant the world to me and he died in front of me, it sucked but if he ever came back to life, I would kill him as soon as I saw him. Inuyasha is an idiot in that factor…well reviews please or no updates. Until next time rabid fan girls (and maybe some guys probably not though) read well, eat well, live well, and uhh don't fall into any wells cuz they don't actually bring you to the Inuyasha world, believe me I fell down one once it hurts like a bitch…_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay so I decided to be nice, yeah I know crazy huh me being nice when has that ever happened before. Okay anyways here is the next chapter lets just say I'm bored right now and what do I do when I am bored? I write, so you better hope nothing interesting happens to me…but what am I talking about I live in Cottonwood for crying out loud…nothing exciting ever happens here…well read and review and all that good shit. _

**_Fragile hearts_**

_ Chapter 3_

After the small encounter they had had with Kikyo, Inuyasha decided Kagome wouldn't be traveling for a while, which meant for the time being their hunt for Naraku would have to be set on the side lines. After he had told that to Sango and Miroku, they both headed for their own homes promising to return within the week.

"Inuyasha, I really thing you're overreacting." Kagome said as she sat in the hut making stew that Keade had taught her to throw together.

"No, I'm not. You heard her Naraku knows. He wants me to suffer, and he would kill you in order to do that." Inuyasha huffed from the corner of the room.

"Well then at least let me go back to my time." Kagome bargained with him.

"You will, just not yet." Inuyasha told her.

"When? I mean I haven't even told my family yet. I think they have the right to know." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha nodded without speaking. It seemed he wasn't even listening. However, she knew he had heard her. Kagome continued with the stew looking out the window she saw that the sun was setting, and then as if on cue Keade walked into the hut. In her hand was a basket full of herbs. Kagome guessed they were for healing the wounded and sick.

"You're doing a very good job Kagome, the stew smells wonderful." Keade said then looked to Inuyasha.

"What troubles ye Inuyasha?" Keade asked him.

He turned his golden eyes on her and frowned. "Your damn sister."

"Ahh, yes Kikyo seems to be enraged with jealousy. She now knows you will not follow her into hell as you have so promised." Keade replied.

"Yeah well she'll just have to deal with it." Shippo said from behind Kagome.

Kagome patted him on the head and finished the stew. She then took the wooden ladle and scooped some into the bowls for the four who would be staying in the hut that night. Everyone ate and then Kagome, Keade and Shippo fell asleep. However, Inuyasha stayed awake to keep an eye on his soon to be "family". He didn't care if it was Kikyo, if anyone tried to harm Kagome he would kill them end of story.

* * *

The next day Kagome and Inuyasha left for the well. Kagome had finally talked him into allowing her to return to tell the family. He only let her go on one condition. He would be going too. She had no problem with the condition, she was actually pleased that he would want to stay in her time with her for that long, as she had already told him they would be there for at least a week. So there they were walking back when a whirlwind came spinning up to them, they both stopped, Inuyasha dropping Kagome's backpack stood in front of her protectively as Koga appeared. Instantly he was by Kagome, holding her hands in his and saying sweet things to her.

"Get away from her." Inuyasha said through his clenched teeth.

Koga spun and looked to Inuyasha who was slowly taking out his sword.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

He took his hand away from the hilt and pushed Koga out of the way. "Don't ever touch Kagome again." He spat at the wolf demon.

"I can touch her all I want or have you forgotten that she is my woman." Koga said and then stopped as he looked into Kagome's direction. His eyes lowered to her stomach and then he took a step back. He was silent for a moment as if listening for something.

"Kagome, you're… are you with child?" Koga asked, shocked at the aspect.

Kagome smiled. "Yep!" She said happily.

"What did this filthy mutt force you to do?" He demanded.

"Why you!" Inuyasha yelled about ready to pounce on Koga. Kagome pulled on the red sleeve of his haori to stop him

"Koga, listen…Inuyasha didn't force me." Kagome said quietly. "How did you know anyways? I mean that I was pregnant? And that it was his?"

"I can hear the child's heartbeat, and you smell of him." Koga stated simply, and almost sadly. "I suppose this means you have chosen between us?" Koga asked.

"There never was a choice wolf." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest to keep from going for his sword.

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha be nice. Yes Koga I have chosen, and unfortunately it wasn't you." Kagome said trying her hardest to reassure him.

Koga nodded and walked over to Kagome again pushing past Inuyasha, taking her hands once more he smiled.

"Well then Kagome, I suppose I should get going. Just know if you ever need any assistance I will always be there." Then he turned to Inuyasha, "If you harm Kagome mutt I will be the last thing you see." He said coldly then he left in his whirlwind again.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and frowned. "You better be planning on taking a bath when we get to your house."

"Why?"

"Because he touched you, and that's disgusting."

Kagome shook her head with a frown and walked the rest of the distance to the well. She waited for Inuyasha, and as he put his arm around her waist, the two of them jumped into the well, the blue light surrounding them.

* * *

When they reached the other side Inuyasha took one jump up and they were out of the well and in Kagome's world. Walking out of the well house, Kagome was met with the sight of her grandfather sweeping the porch.

"Kagome, welcome home." He said and then said hello to Inuyasha.

"Hi Grandpa." Kagome waved and smiled.

She walked out into the sunlight and her smile widened. She stretched and yawned. Then she watched as Souta walked up the steps coming home from school. It must had been later then she thought it was.

"Hiya sis." Souta started then looked to see his 'hero' standing next to her. "Inuyasha!" He yelled.

Inuyasha looked at the now teenage boy who had grown to become like a little brother to him and smirked.

"Hi." He said simply. He couldn't believe Souta still acted like such a child.

"Hi Souta, not at Kimiko's today?" Kagome asked and watched as her little brother blushed.

"No, she had to go to a dance recitle, but I am supposed to go watch it tonight." Souta replied.

"Who's Kimiko?" Inuyasha asked Kagome quietly.

"Souta's new girlfriend." Kagome replied as Souta walked into the house loosing his black school uniform.

Inuyasha nodded as if he needed no more of an explanation although he had no idea what Kagome was talking about. He just ignored it and started to walk inside, Kagome followed closely behind him after glancing at the Goshinkobu. Kagome's mom was inside cooking something as the two entered the house.

"Kagome,…Inuyasha. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." She said with a smile.

"Well we decided it was best if we stayed here for a while." Kagome replied with a smile walking into the kitchen to see what her mother was cooking.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because, uhh mom…actually I want to tell everyone at once so could you ask everyone into the living room?" Kagome asked her mother.

Looking to her daughter, she nodded and then went to retrieve her father and son. After everyone was gathered and tea was served (her moms idea) Kagome stood at the front of everyone, with Inuyasha safely behind her. He wasn't to sure how they would react to Kagome's announcement.

"Okay, well first off I want you all to promise not to freak out." Kagome said, and then after the nodded continued with her 'news' "I wanted you all to know that there is going to be a new addition to the family, well actually two." Kagome said slowly.

Inuyasha peeked out from behind Kagome's small frame; so far, everything was going well. Well at least that's what it seemed before Kagome said the two words: _I'm Pregnant. _Inuyasha watched as Kagome's mom dropped her teacup, which was full of steaming hot liquid. This splashed on Souta who stood up in such a rush it knocked over the coffee table, which split the rest of the tea and cookies all over the floor. This made Kagome step back, which she stepped back into Inuyasha who was to busy paying attention to the look of pure hatred on Kagome's grandfathers face to notice which only made him fall backwards into the TV. After all the screaming died out and the tea cleaned up Inuyasha uncovered his ears and came out of the corner.

"Kagome." Her mother said, not sure of how to react. She was happy for her daughter but this was highly unfitting of a young girl of nineteen, to be pregnant without a husband.

"So, is Inuyasha the dad?" Asked Souta.

"Yes." Kagome said, and watched as her grandfather stood up.

He crossed the room and made his way to Inuyasha. The look on his face meant that Inuyasha was about to be yelled at. Kagome knew he liked Inuyasha, she knew that he expected them to be together in the end, however he was also raised in the time where pre-marital relations were seen as shaming the family. Inuyasha took a step back, he knew this was coming, and he knew he would just have to bare it because yelling at Kagome's family was something he knew better then to do. Kagome watched as her grandfather opened his mouth but instead of hearing yelling all he said was.

"You will marry her."

Kagome's eye widened while Inuyasha looked dumbfounded.

"Marry?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome sighed and plopped down on the couch. This was going to be one long week…

_A/N: Okay there chapter 3, so how did you like the reaction of Kagome's family I found it quite amusing myself. Anyways read and review like always and I guess I'll try to update soon but no promises…I still haven't updated one story that I wrote over a year ago so…yeah I get lazy and bored with writing one constant story. Well I guess I should be on my way and start writing chapter 4. Until next time children ta. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello everyone! Wow, okay thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I really like to get all of them. This is my very first Inuyasha story that is not a one shot so it means a lot to know that people actually enjoy reading it. Anyways read, review so on and so forth… _

**_Fragile Hearts _**

**__**

_Chapter 4: Plans for the wedding _

"What the hell does marry mean?" Inuyasha questioned everyone.

Kagome's mom looked at him dumbfounded.

"You mean they don't have marriages in that era?" She asked.

"They do, but for Inuyasha it's a bit different mom…no one was ever there to teach him." Kagome explained.

"Oh, well in that case I'll just have to fill him in won't I?" Kagome's mom replied cheerfully.

Inuyasha looked at her and the look that crossed his face was puzzlement, mixed with what Kagome could only classify as horror. Kagome's mom came and grabbed him by the hand taking him off to a room where she could explain the way of marriage in the modern era.

* * *

Kagome's mom sat him down on the edge of the bed in her room. She went to her closet and came back with a book that said "Wedding" on it.

"Whats that?" He asked as she sat down next to him, flipping the book open.

"This is a picture book of my own wedding to Kagome's father." Mrs. Higurashi explained to the half-demon. He nodded in response and she continued. "See this one, that is me." She pointed out.

"Wow you look just like Kagome." He said surprised.

"No, Kagome looks just like me." She corrected him.

"Right, anyways what's the point of all this?" He asked as she flipped the pages showing him more photos.

"Well this is to show you how you will have to dress at the wedding." She explained.

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked his voice rising a little bit.

"Well nothing, for your era. However, here we have a bit of a different style." She replied then looked up at him and saw his dog-ears.

"And we'll have to do something about those." She said.

His ears dropped.

"Whats wrong with them?" He asked her.

"OH nothing they're adorable, it's just Kagome's friends and the rest of our family may not see it that way." She explained and smiled at Inuyasha.

Just then, Kagome entered the room. She looked to Inuyasha then to her mother and back again. Her eyes fell to the picture book on her mothers lap. She walked over to them and sat down at the foot of the bed on her knees.

"Oh daddy." She said with a smile as she touched the picture of her father and mother cutting the cake. "Inuyasha that's my father." Kagome said and pointed her dad out.

"Oh…he reminds me of Souta." Inuyasha said and looked at the picture of the man who Kagome said was her father, then he remembered what her mother was talking about only a minute ago. "Kagome, how come I have to wear different robes? And what's wrong with my ears?"

Kagome looked at him and then her eyes wandered to his ears. She figured her mom told Inuyasha he couldn't be dressed like that or have his puppy-dog-ears showing at the wedding with that she frowned.

"Nothing I love your ears." Kagome replied reaching up and touching them much to his annoyance, however he restrained himself from yelling at her.

"Well what about all you're friends Kagome?" Her mother asked.

"Well we'll just do it on one of Inuyasha's human nights." Kagome replied with a smile, and then added for Inuyasha. "It's just that demons aren't normal here so just for my family please?" Kagome asked in a sweet and innocent sounding voice.

Inuyasha sighed, but nodded.

"What about those?" He asked and pointed to the tuxedo.

"Well, that's more of a western style wedding. If we have a traditional Japanese wedding then we can get you something like what you're wearing now just a bit more modernized." Kagome replied.

"Oh that means we get to go kimono shopping for you Kagome! I always wanted to do that." Her mother replied and stood to put the book away.

Inuyasha sighed, he was brought up here to be told what a wedding was. But, he had been sitting here for a little while now and no one had explained a thing except he had to be human and he had to wear odd clothing.

"So anyways you never really explained what a wedding was…" Inuyasha said.

"Oh! My that's why we came up here in the first place isn't it?" Kagome's mom said with a cheerful laugh. "A wedding is when two people who love each other very much proclaim it to all their family and friends. Then everyone celebrates and eats food, and you get exquisite gifts. It's just a wonderful event, and I'm so glad my little Kagome finally gets to have one!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's mom and almost laughed in her face, then he realized she was serious and his eyes fell to his feet.

"I have to do that in front of everyone?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well yes dear, why?"

"Why should I have to tell them too?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, it's just a way to show how much you really love each other." Kagome's mom said.

"It's okay Inuyasha, you don't actually have to say 'I love you' to me…all you say is 'I do' when the priest asks you if you want to take me as your wife." Kagome explained hoping this would help make it seem better to him.

"I do? That's all?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded with a smile.

"Okay that doesn't sound so bad." Inuyasha said lighting up a bit.

Kagome smiled happy with herself for fixing that problem. She looked to her mom and knew that this was going to be a big event. She didn't really want a big deal wedding just a small one with a few friends and family. However, if she knew her mother there was no way it would be small like that. She just smiled, she would do it and when they got back to the feudal era with Inuyasha, they would have a much nicer and more traditional wedding.

"Now Kagome," Her mother started walking over to her calendar hanging on the wall. "When is his next human night?"

"The new moon." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Okay well the next new moon is in about three weeks." Kagome's mom said. "So we have a little less then a month to plan this wedding."

Kagome sighed and lay down on her back. She put her hand over her belly and smiled at the child inside. If it weren't for her baby none of this would be happening, well at least not this soon.

"So how is my son?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sat up. "Son?"

"Yep."

"What makes you think it won't be a girl?"

"Because I said it's a boy and that's the end of it."

Kagome stood up and walked to the door of her mother's bedroom, however, before leaving she turned and did the one thing Inuyasha dreaded more then anything. "Sit boy!"

_A/N: I know it's a little short but oh well, you should be glad I updated at all…you don't know how hard it is to write a story you have lost all inspiration for. Anyways reviews please and I will update. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Yeah so I decided to update again. Well I have nothing better to do…so…why not? Anyways sorry about the long wait, my Internet access went to Europe for 3 weeks and other then that I have had major writers block, two jobs, and a father with really bad cancer, so yeah give me a break eh? _

**_Fragile Hearts _**

_Chapter 5: Ayame and Sora   
_

Days passed and Kagome was finally had given up On Inuyasha and his boy theory. She really could care less if it was male of female as long as it was a happy healthy child she was good. They had decided to let her mother plan the whole wedding all the while they would go back to the feudal era and stay with Kaede.

"Inuyasha, what about Kikyo, or Naraku?"

"Kikyo shouldn't be a problem, and without the jewel," Inuyasha said turning to look at the said jewel around Kagome's neck. "He should be cake."

Kagome laughed, Inuyasha was funny sometimes. She wondered where he learned phrases like that, because she was sure they came from the future, maybe he spent more time there then she realized?

"What?" He asked taken aback by her sudden burst of laughter.

"Nothing!" She replied in a singsong voice.

Before Kagome knew it she was being greeted by Sango and Shippo who were flying on Kirara.

"Kagome, it's so good to see you again." Sango called out.

The three landed and Shippo jumped off Kirara's back to hug Kagome.

"Hiya Shippo." Kagome said with a smile at the small Kitsune.

"How's the baby?" He asked with a smile.

"She's just fine," Kagome said with a smile as Inuyasha huffed at the 'she' comment.

"It's a boy."

"Girl."

"Have you two really been arguing about the gender of the child?" Sango asked dully, more directed towards Inuyasha then Kagome.

"I could really care less the gender, it's just he is insisting it's a boy, and I have a feeling it's female is all." Kagome explained.

"So then what about a name? Have you thought of one?"

"Ayame." Kagome said at once.

Sango smiled. "Ayame, why is that?"

"It was my great-grandmothers name, and I loved her so much so when I was little I promised to name my first born daughter after her." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha sighed knowing he really had no say in this, well he should of at least that's what he thought but he kept quite.

"And if Inuyasha is right and it's a boy?"

Kagome made a noise to show she was thinking. "If that's the case Inuyasha can pick the name." Kagome said, then paused to think, "Where's Miroku?"

"He is with Kaede having tea."

"Oh, well we're staying here for a few days and then we have to head back to my time for a few more days." Kagome said.

"Whats so important about you going back there Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Well my mother is planning some sort of party for us." Kagome replied.

"A wedding…" Inuyahsa corrected.

"A wedding?!?" Sango blurted out.

Kagome blushed and nodded. "Yeah."

"And you're okay with this Inuyasha?" Sango asked a little baffled he hadn't protested to it.

"Fine, as long as I don't have to do anything weird." Inuyahsa said. "Things in the future are strange enough."

Kagome sighed and started to walk away from the three. They followed her back to Kaede's hut and went inside to find Miroku just finishing his tea.

"Ahh Kagome, Inuyahsa." Miroku said as a greeting.

"Welcome back Kagome." Kaede said sitting by the teakettle.

"It's nice to be back, going home just doesn't feel like going home anymore." Kagome admitted.

"Kagome and Inuyasha are getting married!" Shippo announced to the room.

Kagome watched as both Miroku and Kaede got the shocked expression Sango wore earlier across their faces.

"My, what events have come about to bring this change?" Kaede asked making more tea and offering a cup to Kagome who took it happily sitting down.

Inuyasha decided then to sneak away for a little while; he needed some time to think to himself. He went then to the God Tree, it seemed he always came here. It was the place were everything ended, and began. Everything important in his life was somehow tied to this place. He jumped to the branches above and wondered if his "pup" as he called the baby in his mind would ever be able to do the same things he did or if her powers would be limited because of her human blood being on the stronger side.

"Her…" Inuyahsa said to himself. "Yeah it probably is a girl."

He thought about what the child may look like. He wondered if she would look anything like him or if she would look more like Kagome. "I hope she looks like Kagome…"

He imagined a little girl with long black hair and yellow eyes. "Would she have yellow eyes?"

He kept thinking to himself, switching everything up. White hair, blue eyes, black hair and blue eyes, white hair and gold eyes, white and black hair with one gold eye and one blue eyes.

"I hope not…" He said to himself as he went back to the black hair and yellow eyed child. "Ayame."

As he said the name to himself, her pictured the little girl turning to look at him. She smiled wide and ran off.

"SORA!" the little girl in his head called out, to another little girl who had black hair with white tips and pure blue eyes, she was a year or two younger then the one he imagined as Ayame.

"Inuyasha."

He looked down to see Miroku looking up.

"What?"

"Are you going to daydream all day about some people named Ayame and Sora?"

"Shut up." Inuyasha spat at him defensively.

"Kagome wanted to let you know she is going to the hot springs with Sango and they will be back later." Miroku called up.

Inuyahsa nodded not caring if Miroku heard him or not. Kagome was safe, she had Sango to protect her, and he knew from personal experience that Sango was a good fighter.

"Ayame…" He mused to himself going back to picturing his family. "If Sesshomaru doesn't find a girl soon, there won't be any demon blood left…" Inuyasha said to no one in particular absentmindedly.

_A/N: Wow short, I know…oh well, I have new ideas so I think this story is finally going somewhere…anyways please read and review, and I promise the next chapter will be longer._


End file.
